I Can't Live Without You
by aNimE-tarGet
Summary: What will happen when Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome? Will Inuyasha save her? Will they finally confess their love? Bear with me. this is my first fanfic.
1. I Think I Love You

1. I Think I Love You

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting up in a tree when Kagome sighed. Kagome was watching the sunset. "Isn't it beautiful, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had fallen asleep and woke with a startle and said half asleep, "huh… what?"

Kagome's face turned beat red and she said, "Inuyasha, you insensitive meat head!" She calmed down and said in a clam voice, "Never mind… You wouldn't understand anyways."

"Hey, what does that mean!" Inuyasha said in a growl.

She jumped down from the tree muttering something incoherently and walked into Lady Kaeda's hut. _"How could he be so insensitive? Well, it isn't like I was expecting him to say something like, 'O yes Kagome, it is as beautiful as you.' I also wasn't expecting him to kiss me or anything. Maybe I was…" _she thought to herself. She sighed. "He doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about him" she whispered to herself. She walked over to her sheet ad went to sleep.

Little did Kagome know that Inuyasha had run after her when she jumped out of the tree. He slid down the outside wall of the hut where he had listened to her talk to herself. "How _does _Kagome feel about me? Was she talking about me or someone else?" He said so no one could hear. Inuyasha peeked inside to hut to see Kagome with her head in her pillow crying silently. He walked back to the tree and went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kagome woke up when the sun's rays hit her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Songo, Miroku, and Shippo were already awake and nowhere to be in sight. Lady Keada was cooking breakfast when she noticed Kagome stirring. "You are awake Lady Kagome. How did you sleep?" she said in a very politely.

Kagome got up, stretched, and yawned. "Very well thank you." She said in a sleepy voice. She walked out of the hut brushing her hair. Inuyasha was sitting Miroku on the deck. She walked right past them with her nose in the air and said, "Hmph."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and said, "What did you do this time? Knock her out of a tree?" He laughed but not for long. Inuyasha has punched him in th head and was on the ground unconscious. Inuyasha said to himself, "Serves you right." and snickered.

Songo saw what had happened and followed Kagome into the forest. When Shippo tired to follow her she said, "You should probably stay here. He nodded his head with a disappointed look on his face. She soon caught up to Kagome who was sitting on a fallen tree in a clearing.

"Is love worth it, Songo?" Kagome said startling Songo.

Songo looked at Kagome with a puzzled look on her face. "I am not sure, I have never been in love before, and I may like Miroku, even though he is perverted monk, but I can't really say I love him. Why do u ask?"

"I don't know. I guess I am just a bit confused right now."

"Is it about Inuyasha? You seemed pretty upset with him."

"Maybe, I am not so sure he feels the same way about me as I feel about him. It kind of disappoints me a little but. You know?"

Songo walked over to the fallen tree and sat down next to Kagome. "I do know how you feel in this situation. I don't know how Miroku feels about me. I don't know if he really likes me or if he is just acting that way to get a feel in. How exactly do you feel about Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed. "Does it really matter? He loves Kikyou. He doesn't love me. Inuyasha may love me because I am Kikyou's reincarnation but why would he love _me._ I may love him but I am too afraid he does not love me in return to say anything." A tear rolled down cheek.

Songo grabbed her hand and said, "You should tell him. I CANT tell Miroku or he will think he can get away with groping me till I am dead. He probably does love you but he feels the same way… Why were you so mad at him anyways?"

"I was sitting in a tree with him watching the sunset. I asked him, 'Isn't it beautiful?' and he was sleeping. It just got me mad because I was expecting him to kiss me or say something nice but instead I got a huh."

"Well, it wasn't really his fault he was sleeping you know." Songo said with a giggle in it.

"Ya, you are right Songo. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault."

Back at Kaeda's Hut

Miroku had woken up and Inuyasha was up in his tree staring at the trees. They had already eaten and he was thinking about what Kagome had said last night. _"Does she love me? What did she mean? Is she still mad? Maybe I love her too. But I promised Kikyou… I have to forget about Kikyou…I love Kagome," _he thought. "Wow" he said to himself. Inuyasha saw Kagome and Songo walk out of the forest. He jumped down, just missing them.

"Hey! What are you doing! You could have jumped on us. Whatever." Kagome said calming down. "Umm, Inuyasha, can I talk to you… in private?" Inuyasha nodded his head and they walked into the hut.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's beautiful brown eyes and said, "what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, last night… I asked you what you thought of the sunset and I got upset because you fell asleep. I got mad and thought about you. I couldn't get you out of my mind…I-I think I lo─" Just then Shippo walked in and said "Hey Kagome! Wanna play a game!"

Inuyasha walked over to him slowly with fire in his eyes and said "Get lost runt!" Kagome said SIT and Inuyasha went crashing to the floor with a big thump. "I would love to play a game with you Shippo." Kagome said with an evil glance directed at Inuyasha. Kagome and Shippo walked out of the room with Inuyasha in pain on the floor.


	2. The Truth Is Finally Revealed

2. The Truth Is Finally Revealed

Inuyasha was finally able to get up. _"Maybe I should go out and drag Kagome in the forest with me and tell her I love her. Is that what she was trying to tell me? O my god! Kagome loves me as I love her!" _he thought to himself questionably. "What should I do now…" He said hopelessly.

Back With Kagome and Shippo

"Kagome?" Shippo said.

Kagome stopped walking and looked at him. "Yeah Shippo." She said back.

"Well, I was wondering… why were you so mad at Inuyasha? He always does that to me but you never give him that look." Shippo said in a little voice afraid the reincarnation of the priestess would hit him as Inuyasha does.

There was a pause and Kagome said, "Well, I like Inuyasha. You wouldn't understand. You will when you are older though." She sighed and kept walking.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked out of the hut and over to when Miroku and Songo were sitting. "So, what exactly did you _do _back there Inuyasha?" Miroku said in a perverted voice. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain and was unconscious.

"You are such a pervert! GRR!" Songo said with an angry look on her face. She turned to Inuyasha and said, "So, did she tell you?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said knowing what she meant but knowing she'll tell Kagome to tell him herself.

Songo looked angrily away from Inuyasha and said to herself hoping Inuyasha didn't hear, "Why didn't you tell him Kagome?" Inuyasha head it because of his hearing of course.

"_What was that supposed to mean, does Songo know? Should I ask her? Why is this so complicated! Maybe I should just go get Kagome and tell her. Yeah, that is what I will do."_ He seemed happy with his decision and went off to find the woman he loved and the little fox demon that she was playing with.

Inuyasha finally found Kagome and Shippo at the God Tree. He said, "Come on Kagome I want to talk to you for a moment. Please."

Kagome looked frazzled. Inuyasha was never polite and he had never said please before so she nodded and told Shippo to go back to the village. When they were in the tree, she said, "What do you want?" She wasn't looking directly at Inuyasha at the time and was deep in thought.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and turned Kagome facing him. He looked into her eyes and said, "Kagome, I-I… I love you." He looked away and she had the most awestruck look on her face. He said, still looking away from her, "I love you Kagome but it took me this long to realize it."

"Inuyasha… I don't know what to say. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that." Kagome said back to him still shocked.

"Well, for the first part, you can say you love me too."

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome hugged him and they both fell out of the tree. Kagome landed on top of Inuyasha and she giggled. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She blushed and kissed him. They parted and got up. Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the village with their hands holding one another.

Back At The Village

Shippo had arrived a little while ago and was being questioned by Songo and Miroku about where Inuyasha and Kagome were. Shippo said, "They are just talking in the forest. I don't know what about though." Shippo walked into the hut where Kilala was and sat down petting her.

"I wonder if they are really just talking, out there, in the forest, all alo─" Miroku's sentence was cut short by a wack in the head. Songo sweat dropped and wacked him in the head again. "What was that for Dear Songo? That hurt very much."

"You pervert! Whatever they are doing is none of your business and you shouldn't even be thinking about that! Oh my god! When will you learn to stay out of other people's business!" she angrier than ever. Just then, Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the village, still holding hands. Songo said, "Welcome back, this perverted monk here was wondering what exactly you were doing in the forest, all alone…" she quoted the monk just so Inuyasha would beat him to a pulp.

Inuyasha screamed, "Miroku! Get back here!" The frightened monk was already holding his head. It was no use; Miroku had no chance of out running Inuyasha and was beat to the ground. This whole time, Inuyasha had an evil grin on his face as if waiting for Miroku to mess up.

Songo whispered to Kagome, "So, what did he say? What did you say?"

"He said, he said he, he loves me. And I love him." Kagome said with a excited yet embarrassed look on her face. Inuyasha must have heard it with his ultra-sensitive dog hearing because he stopped punching Miroku and looked at Kagome. He was blushing so he got up and walked over to Kagome and held her hand. He kissed he lightly on her head.

"Awe, that's so adorable, when is the wedding?" Miroku said mockingly still not being able to think fully from all of the knocks in the head he got. Inuyasha growled and he ran away hoping not to get anymore hurt than already.

Songo watched the monk run and turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha. "I am very happy for the two of you." She said in an excited voice.

"Me too" Inuyasha said in a soft voice. Little did they all know that the Priestess Kikyou was watching the whole thing.

"You will pay for breaking my heart Inuyasha. You _will _go to Hell with me whether you like it or not." She walked away into the darkness.


	3. An Unexpected Guest

3. An Unexpected Guest

It was dark outside so everyone went back to their huts and went to sleep. Kagome was sitting outside because she couldn't sleep. All of a sudden, she felt a sword on her neck and a hand over her mouth. The strange voice said, "Don't scream." Kagome listen or else she would die. _"Where is Inuyasha when I need him" _she said to herself. Kagome was picked up and was carried far away into the night. She was knocked out by a tree and remembered nothing else.

She woke up 3 hours later in a dungeon. Kagome noticed she was on a bed with her ankles locked together with a chain. She sat up and looked around at her small quarters. _"Where am I? Who brought me here, and where is─" _Her thoughts were interrupted by a squeak from the door to the room she was locked in. "O my god! Sesshoumaru!" she practically screamed in shock.

"Yes Kagome, one of my spies _overheard_ your conversation with Inuyasha last night and reported to me. I though, if my half-demon brother cared for you, then he must come and get you. You better get comfortable because you will be for a while." Sesshoumaru said in an evil voice. He snickered and walked out of the room, locking the door.

Back At The Village

Inuyasha was the first one to wake up, as usual. He sniffed the air and smelt a demon had been there. He recognized the scent right away. "Sesshoumaru…" he said. He ran to the others and woke them up. Miroku, Songo, Shippo, and Lady Keada were all still sleeping so they woke with a start. They said in unison, except for Lady Keada, "What was that for?"

"Well, first of all, I like making you guys mad, and second, Kagome was kidnapped by Sesshoumaru. O, and sorry for waking you Lady Keada, I just wanted to wake them. O, and by the way, get up you lazy son of a bitches! We need to leave now so get your stuff and I'll get Kagome's bike. Understand?" Inuyasha said screaming at his friends.

"Sure, why didn't you say it more nicely though? Whatever. Lets get ready." Songo said in a calm voice. "We NEED to find Kagome and soon."

They friends got everything together and left Lady Keada's village. It wasn't long till Inuyasha picked up the beautiful lavender scent of Kagome. He started to go faster with his friends falling behind. "Hurry up you slowpokes. Kagome's life is on the line!" Inuyasha said in a growl. _"Stupid Sesshoumaru, how did he find out that I love her anyways? All I need to think about right now is getting Kagome back." _He thought to himself.

Inuyasha, Songo, Miroku, and Shippo followed Kagome's scent all the way to a castle next to a huge lake. Inuyasha stopped and looked back, "They are so slow" he scorned. "Lets go! We don't have all day here!" he screamed back at his friends. When they finally caught up to him. Inuyasha used Tetsaiga to bash down the door. They walked in.

Back At The Castle

Kagome heard the door squeak and looked. It was Sesshoumaru. "We need you now Kagome. Your dear Inuyasha has arrived. We need you to bring him to you and it will be time for him to die. I will no longer have anything to remind me of my human mother, or my half-demon brother because you will die too." He said in a sarcastic sort of voice.

Kagome was taken into a large room where she was strapped to a wall. She said to herself, "Inuyasha, for once I don't want you to save me…" Tears began to form in her eyes when she heard a loud bang on the door and the word, "Wind Scar!" The door bashed open and she saw the man she loved run in with Tetsaiga.

"Sesshoumaru! This time you have taken it too far! I will not let you hurt Kagome." He turned to Kagome and said, "Are you al right?" she nodded and he looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"You made it faster than I expected it half-blood brother. It is just the sooner that you will die." With that said, Sesshoumaru leaped toward Inuyasha with his sword drawn. Inuyasha did the same with Tetsaiga in hand.

All of a sudden, demons started to appear out of nowhere and attacked Songo, Miroku, and Shippo. Kilala went from sweet and innocent to her bigger and more aggressive form. Songo and Miroku jumped on Kilala and flew off. Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and sucked p bout one hundred demons not even making a dent in the population. He closed it after hearing a familiar buzzing sound. He then just used his staff to fight off the airborne demons. Songo threw Hiraikotsu and whole lines of demons were slaughtered in an instant. She felt a familiar feeling below her waist and slapped Miroku across the face leaving a red handprint. "Kilala, get Hiraikotsu for me please so I can hit this perv in the head with it."

Shippo was repeatedly using fire fox on the demons and was doing pretty good for a little kid. He was suddenly surrounded by demons twice the size of him and he gasped. All of a sudden, Shippo used such power in his next attack, it knocked out half of the demons and used it again but it was back to normal. Meanwhile, Kagome was still stuck up against the wall and was unable to help with any of the fighting. She saw the man hanyou she loved fighting his brother. He was slashing Sesshoumaru over and over again but he kept blocking Inuyasha's attacks. Inuyasha used Wind Scar and aimed at Sesshoumaru's head and finally hit him. He was on the ground with Tetsaiga at his throat. "What do you want Sesshoumaru! Why can you not leave me and Kagome alone?" all of a sudden, Inuyasha was thrown back as Sessoumaru kicked him in the stomach. Now Inuyasha was in the same position as he had put his demon brother in only moments ago. Sesshoumaru sreamed, "Die Inuyasha!"


	4. You Are My Savior and My Love

4. You Are My Savior and My Love

Kagome saw her beloved in such a situation and had to think very quickly. Al of a sudden, she got an idea. She screamed to Songo, "Throw Hiraikotsu at Sesshoumaru! Quick!" Songo did as Kagome said and threw her large boomerang at the demon. It distracted him from Inuyasha and he was able to get away. Inuyasha got Tetsaiga and it transformed. He screamed, "Wind Scar" and hit Sesshoumaru in the shoulder leaving a deep gash. He feel to the ground and Inuyasha once again has his brother in a horrible position. "You shall no leave us all alone and never come back!" Inuyasha said and with that, forced Tetsaiga into the flesh of his demon brother.

Sesshoumaru's last words were, "You will pay Inuyasha, you will pay for what you have done to me." He was dead. (A/N: Sorry Sesshy fans)Inuyasha ran over to the wall that Kagome had been tied up to for all that time. He ripped the rope that held her clinging to the wall and hugged her.

Inuyasha reassured Kagome that everything was going to be all right. Then he thought of something. He took at deep breath, closed his eyes and said, "Kagome, will you be my mate? Please? I love you."

She was stunned and did not know what to say. Finally she gained back her composure and said, "Of course, I would be honored to be your mate. I love you too." With that, they kissed passionately and held hands. "Lets go home guys."

They left to go home, with Songo, Shippo, and Miroku on Kilala, and Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. The five friends walked out of the castle and took one last look. Sesshoumaru was dead and Kagome was safe yet again. There was a long way ahead of them and they were going to take their time getting home.

Three hours later, it was starting to get dark. "We should stop and make camp for the night." Miroku said thoughtfully. They decided he was right and stopped. Inuyasha pulled Kagome aside and wanted to ask her something.

Kagome walked along with Inuyasha into the forest. He said, "Kagome, in my species, there is a tradition on how to claim your mate. We mark our mate to make sure that no one else tries to claim them. Would you mind if I, claimed you as my own?"

Kagome said, "Whatever you need to do it. As long as you are mine as I am yours." She blushed and Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead.

"Umm, this may hurt just a little bit. You see, I have to bite your neck to leave the marks of my fangs on you. Are you sure?" Inuyasha said questionably.

"Yes Inuyasha, I am sure." They smiled at each other and Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hair off of her right shoulder. He said, "Ready?" She nodded and he bit her neck. She winced but held in her scream. He smiled at her and said; "Now you are mine." They kissed and walked back to camp to announce the good news. Kagome was getting tired so, like the gentleman he is, Inuyasha carried her back and she fell asleep.

Once they got back to the camp, Inuyasha put Kagome in her sleeping bag and went and sat at the fire next to Miroku and Songo. "Hey Inuyasha. What's up? You seem so… so happy all of a sudden." Songo said. She looked at Kagome in her sleeping bag and didn't get an answer. Songo and Miroku went to sleep but Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep so peacefully. Eventually, he fell asleep with his head on her shoulder.

The Next Morning

Kagome woke up only to find her love, her mate, Inuyasha cuddled up on her arm. She tried not to move as to not wake him. She watched him sleep, as did he the night before. Inuyasha yawned and noticed him current sleeping position and smiled. Kagome whispered, "Your awake Hun." He kissed her lightly on the forehead as if saying yes. The couple got up and slowly walked over to a nearby tree. Inuyasha picked up Kagome as easily as he could and jumped up to a branch. Kagome sat on his lap and put her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and listen to the gentle beating of his heart.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said in a soft voice.

"Yeah Hun, what is it?" Kagome said with her head still on Inuyasha's chest.

"Well, I was just wondering, you are now my mate and in your era, you get married when you become mates right?"

"Yes."

"Well, would you marry me?" Inuyasha asked with hopeful eyes. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a jewel shard. He had found it when they had killed his brother and decided to give it to Kagome as an engagement present.

Kagome turned towards her lover and her eyes sparked. Tears began to form in her eyes and her said in such a gleeful voice, "Yes! I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Inuyasha!" She hugged him, making sure not to fall out of the tree this time and squealed with joy.

Songo and Miroku, only a couple yards away from the now newly engaged couple, woke up with a start from the sound of Kagome's voice. They noticed neither Inuyasha nor Kagome was in bed so they got up and screamed, "Inuyasha! Kagome, where are you guys?"

Inuyasha heard them and jumped down from the tree with Kagome in her arms. They were going to announce their good news to their friends. "Hey Monk! We're over here!" Inuyasha screamed with a enthusiastic tone in his voice.


	5. The Good News Is Announced and The Surpr

5. The Good News Is Announced and the Surprise Date

Inuyasha and Kagome, still in his arms, walked toward Miroku and Songo. They met up. Miroku said, "Where were you guys?"

Kagome smiled and nodded to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her close. "I asked Kagome to marry me. She said yes." He said in a gleeful voice. Miroku and Songo's mouths both fell to the ground. Inuyasha sweat dropped and said, "What did you expect!" in an aggravated tone.

"Well, I didn't expect this just yet, I knew how you felt about each other but I didn't know you were going to get married. I guess it is just unexpected. Congratulations. I am very happy for you two." Songo walked over to her friend and hugged her. "Tell me about it later" she whispered into Kagome's ear. They both giggled and looked back at the guys who were wondering what was so funny.

Kagome and Inuyasha were deciding where and when they were going to get married. Would it be in the Feudal Era or Kagome's time? Would it be now or after the jewel was finished? What was Kagome's mother going to say about her marrying a demon, even though she was very fond of Inuyasha? So many questions were popping through the couple's minds. Everything was so confusing. Inuyasha decided it would be best to tell Kagome's mother first, before they made any other decisions.

"We're going to the future for a couple of days okay. We'll plan the wedding and come back. I'll miss u Songo." Kagome said as she hugged her friend. They couple walked over to the well and jumped in. There was a huge flash of light and they were gone.

In Kagome's Era

Kagome and Inuyasha landed on the other side of the well and Kagome started towards the ladder. "What do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha said in a sly voice. "Getting out of the well, what else." Kagome said. She grabbed the first step only to be swooped off of her feet. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and started toward the house with Kagome still in his arms.

Once they got tot the house, Inuyasha put Kagome down and the couple walked into the house hand in hand. Kagome's mother was in the kitchen cooking lunch when Kagome and the awestruck Inuyasha arrived. She heard the door close and was startled. SO she walked into the living with a pot in her hand. Kagome ran over to her frightened mother and said, "What is wrong mother? Did we startle you?" Her mother nodded and Kagome apologized. "Me and Inuyasha just had to talk to you about something. Inuyasha, would you do have the honor of telling my mother the good news?"

Inuyasha looked at his mate and smiled. He said, "Well, the other day…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I asked Kagome to marry me and said yes. We are going to get married." Kagome's mother's eyes lit up and she hugged the couple so hard Kagome couldn't breath.

Kagome's mother had been waiting for this day for so long. She was so excited she forgot to let her daughter and her future son-in-law to breath. She snapped back to reality and let go. "Sorry Hun, I am just so happy for you. When is the wedding going to be? When should we get your dress? Where are you going to live? …" Kagome's mother kept pounding the couple with questions that they had no time to explain anything.

Finally, Kagome told her mother, "Mom, that's why we came here. We are going to plan it all here, with you." Her mother finally calmed down and said congratulations. With all of the excitement, Kagome's mother forgot about lunch. There was a cloud of smoke coming out of the kitchen by now and she ran to the kitchen to find that her rice balls were burned.

Inuyasha had been meaning to tell Kagome something for an hour now. When he finally spoke up he said, "Umm, Kagome, I was hoping we could get married tomorrow night so we would be able to invite your friends and whoever can make it. Tomorrow is a new moon so I will be human." Kagome looked confused. How could they get married tomorrow? How would they get the news to her family, get a cake, get a priest, rent the reception hall and everything else in one day… It would be hard but they would have to try.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a determined look in her eyes and said, "We can try but it will be really hard. Mom, can you get the cake, the reception hall and the priest. If we can't get a hall, we could have it at the shrine, if that's okay with you. We also need to invite my friends and the family we can. Inuyasha and I will have to go back to the Feudal Era and bring Songo, Miroku, and Shippo with us. Inuyasha and I will get our wedding clothes in the Feudal Era also. Umm, what else?" Kagome seemed out of breath but her mate and mother were breathless at how organized she was. "Lets go Inuyasha. We have to go now. We'll be back a little later mom." At that, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and ran over to the well, and they disappeared into the bright light.

In The Feudal Era

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the Feudal Era and ran to Keade's village. "Keade! We need your help with something." They ran into her hut and explained the whole thing to her. She agreed to help and took Kagome to get Songo and get their Kimonos for the wedding.

Inuyasha went to go find Miroku so they could get their tuxes for the wedding. Inuyasha found him and they went to the tux shop. They looked around for a short time until they found the right tux. (A/N: You wont find out what they look like till the next chapter. Tehe.)

Kagome and Songo were still looking for theirs but were almost certain of what they wanted to get. Kagome saw a white kimono with pink flowers on it and knew it was the one. It was gorgeous. Songo picked out a pink one with little yellow lilies on it. They bought the kimonos and went to find the guys so they could go back to Kagome's Era to plan the rest of the wedding.

Back With Kagome's Mother

She had gotten about six relatives that could make it and ordered the cake. Getting the priest was still in the making and she was very stressed out. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy though.

In The Feudal Era

They had finally met up and started to walk toward the well. Songo, Shippo, and Miroku were a little nervous about going down the well. It was their first time. They were at the well and jumped in.

They arrived on the other side all confused. Miroku was on the bottom of the pile followed with Songo, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. They got up and out of the well, with Inuyasha's help of course. They five friend's walked into the house and was greeted sweetly by Kagome's mother.

"I have a couple of relatives who can come but your friends are all away on a ski trip so they can't make it. A small wedding is better anyways. The cake is ordered and the Shrine has to be decorated. O, and the priest has a free time at 7:00 PM so that is the time of the wedding." Kagome's mother said in a rush. Kagome and Songo went up to Kagome's room the put away the Kimonos and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo put them in Sota's room. They all went out to the shrine to start decorating. Tomorrow would be a very buzy day for the five friends.


End file.
